Green Tea Blue Mother Cold
by The Turmoil Twins
Summary: ( Michiru x Haruka Romance : One Shot ) Heading home from the park practicing her violin, a certain loving person gives her a ride home. “You don’t know how much it means to me, Michiru-chan… Just to hear you say those words.”


«** Green Tea Blue Mother Cold **»****

` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . `

  _"Like our shadows, our wishes lengthen as our sun declines." _–Edward Young

` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` 

    Michiru set her violin down on the bench space beside her with content achievement. It was now late Friday afternoon, and dark was starting to swarm over Tokyo trailing few awakening stars and her daily violin practice had ended. Michiru felt light hearted for almost the first time that week. Countless troublesome suspicions were reported terrorizing certain parts of Tokyo, and the numbers never decreased in the slightest each day. 

    Soft zephyrs caressed her light aquamarine hair and gently blew on her petite deep navy uniform. Michiru leaned back retrieving her violin and placing it neatly in her case along with the bow.    

   '_It's been a hard week, but it'll get better_,' Michiru thought as she picked up her violin case and starting to walk down the silent pavement of the park alone. '_Some how I know it will. Nothing can make this day better._' As she left the park entrance back onto a familiar street, evening birds twittered overhead. Michiru gaze up to the sky in wonderment smiling as they flew by, she subconsciously paced a bit faster just to catch a last glimpse of them as they disappeared into the eastern heavens. 

    Michiru rounded a corner leisurely, humming the particular tune she played earlier on her violin. But her humming was interrupted as a familiar honking of a car horn reached her ears. Michiru smiled to herself as that loving voice called out from the car that slowly drove alongside her. 

    "Hey there! I heard a stunning girl somewhere around these parts was walking all alone and in need of some assistance. Do you know where I might find her?" 

    Michiru stopped making the driver halt as well. She turned to the polished cobalt colored car with a sweet smile that would make a dove flutter his wings gleefully. 

    "Hmm," she replied, looking to the stars as if in deep thought. "I don't know where she could be but if I we ever cross paths I'll let you know." 

     The driver smiled and peered down at the steering wheel with a light cherry blossom blush sprinkling her cheeks. As she looked back to Michiru, she was surprised to see that she had already placed her violin case in the back of the car and opening the passenger seat up front and closing the door behind her. 

     "Did you have a nice day, Haruka-chan?" The aquamarine-haired girl asked sweetly to Haruka who was maneuvering the car away from the sidewalk and into the vacant streets. The lean golden-haired girl smiled and nodded. 

     "It's going quite all right, I mean, there was barely any danger around. Which may or may not be a good thing, but I'm glad vice backed off for at least one day." Haruka explained wistfully.   

      Michiru relaxed to the soft melody that played from the radio and closed her eyes in content. "But you know evil won't lay off not even for a second... There's always that one person out there who thinks quite the opposite of everything they were made to believe." 

      Silence consumed their minds as Haruka stopped at a red light, peering a concerning eye at the girl beside her. "But that's what we're made for, isn't it? To rid of that evil. One day… Just one day, love, it'll all be gone, I promise."  She was replied with a sad look that shattered her heart. "What is it that concerns you so much in evil all of a sudden, Michiru-chan?" 

     "Well," she replied, glimpsing out of the window as the car traveled passed the light and closer to home. "I was just thinking as I played at the park today… What if it never goes away? Is all of what we do a waste of time? Once you get down to it… Are we really _that_ desperately needed?" 

      Haruka was silenced by her words momentarily before replying. "Of course we're needed. Think of all those people, of all those children who we saved from that Beryl bitch." She paused and turned the car down another lane before continuing. "Think, Michiru, of all those lives we saved… Doesn't it mean something to you that just one person out there thinks you're something?" 

     After digesting the words by heart, the girl beamed proudly with her head a little more highly then it had been. "Yes.. It does mean a lot. But more than that, you mean a lot to me." Michiru looked over to Haruka who had stopped the car just in front of her house. And what was different was that Haruka looked a little closer to crying with just a smile on her face. Her eyes closed as gemstone tears glistened down her cheek with hush.    

     Michiru leaned over and wiped away those tears with confusion written clearly on her façade. Her hand made it's way to her lap, but was caught by the wrist. She was pulled almost fully into Haruka's lap before tender lips brushed over her own, firmly resting against them. Small moans left the two as they parted only minutes, which seemed to cascade away as if only hours.

    Haruka pulled back a portion and just as the lady she kissed was about to question her with confusion, was silenced by a short kiss. 

    "You don't know how much it means to me, Michiru-chan… Just to hear you say those words." The golden-haired lass' voice was hoarse, small beads of tears falling from her eyes once and a while as they lazily gazed into the eyes of her love. A small hand stroked her cheek to see Michiru giggling quietly with her other hand fumbling with her skirt. 

     Another chaste kissed was placed on the swollen lips of Michiru as Haruka gave her a tight hug in which she returned. 

    "I love you." Haruka whispered.

    Michiru smiled behind her back and pulled away to look her straight in the eyes. "I love you, too."

    They stared into one another's eyes before Michiru stifled a yawn that made her love snigger. She swung a hand playfully to Haruka's shoulder only making her giggle more and unbuckled her seat belt to get out of the car. Grabbing her violin case and shutting the front passenger door, she blew a lighthearted kiss to Haruka. She made a motion as if catching the kiss then placed it in her pocket. It was Michiru's turn to chuckle as Haruka returned the amorous gesture.

    Michiru waved as the car sped off into the distance until she could see the blue convertible no more. Walking down the sidewalk, she turned one last time to the street in which her love traveled down and sighed.

    '_Like I said…_'she thought as she entered her home, leaning against the door as it closed. '_The day will be better._'   

` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . ` . ¤ . `

     I hope that was all right as I thought it was. Wow, Sailor Moon. Such an old favorite show of mine, with one of my favorite couples of mine of all time. 

    Michiru x Haruka. 

    I would love it if you reviewed in favor of it all. Just to know someone out there enjoys the couple as much as I do. 

    **_Happy Freakin' New Year 2004! _**

    Love you!

     **Hirari the 9th Goddess of Maple Syrup**


End file.
